elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah (Granby)
|} Sarah ist eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Granby (oder Le Zoo de Granby) im Osten von Montreal in Kanada. Sarah wurde etwa 1983 in Afrika wild geboren und schon als Kalb 1986 gefangen und im Folgejahr nach Kanada gebracht. Am 27.09.1988 traf sie erstmals im Zoo Granby ein. Dort lebte bereits ihre später langjährige Gefährtin Toutoune†, die 1985 nach Granby gekommen war. Vermutlich zu Zuchtzwecken mit dem dortigen Afrikanerbullen Tony† wurden beide Kühe 1991 an den Bowmanville Zoo nach Ontario verliehen. Sarah ging am 07.09.1991 dorthin, das Datum für Toutoune† ist nicht bekannt. Beide kehrten am 27.02.1992 nach Granby zurück (Sarah'''s zweite Ankunft dort). Über mögliche Trächtigkeiten liegen keine Angaben vor. Von Kälbern der beiden Kühe wird nicht berichtet. Im April 1998 reisten beide wieder in den Bowmanville Zoo, vermutlich zum gleichen Zweck. Währenddessen traf am 04.05.1998 die Afrikanerin Gretchen† im Zoo Granby aus Bowmanville ein. Im September 1998, in dem Monat, in dem '''Sarah und Toutoune† von dort zurückkehrten (Sarah'''s dritte Ankunft im Granby Zoo), starb Gretchen† an einer Krankheit, so dass beide Kühe wieder unter sich waren. '''Sarah und Toutoune† lebten gemeinsam bis November 2012 auf der Elefantenanlage in Granby. 2006 bekamen beide eine neue Anlage mit 7.000 m² Außenfläche und einem Badebecken mit absinkender Tiefe. Das Elefantenhaus erhielt eine Bodenheizung sowie ein Kühl- und Ventilationssystem. Außerdem gab es für das Haus eine halboffene Außenfläche mit Solarheizung, so dass die Elefanten auch im Winter eine Möglichkeit bekamen, sich draußen aufzuhalten ohne zu frieren. Mit dieser Ausstattung warb der Zoo Granby im Mai 2011 um die Aufnahme der drei Afrikanerinnen im Toronto Zoo, die nach dortigen Beschluss abgegeben werden sollte - möglichst in eine wärmere Region in den USA wie das PAWS-Sanctuary in Kalifornien. Allerdings wurden die Elefanten nicht an den Granby Zoo abgegeben. Trotz langer Vorlaufzeit leben sie derzeit immer noch im Toronto Zoo. Toutoune† starb am 19.11.2012 an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung, die ein bis zwei Wochen zuvor bekommen hatte. Im Juni 2013 traf dann der junge im Tierpark Berlin geborene und lange im Zoo Osnabrück lebende Bulle Tutume im Granby Zoo ein, wo er zur Zucht eingesetzt werden soll. Zunächst wird er aber 90 Tage in Quarantäne gehalten, so dass es noch keine Zusammenführung mit Sarah gab. Der Zoo plant anscheinend die künftige Haltung von jüngeren Afrikanerkühen, da Sarah inzwischen für Nachwuchs zu alt ist, und auch die Absamung bei Tutume zur künstlichen Befruchtung von Kühen in den nordamerikanischen Zoos. Am 18.9.2019 kam die 28-jährige Kuh Thandi vom Fairhope conservation center an. Hier mit Tutume gepaart werden. Weblinks *Sarah at Granby Zoo (Le Zoo de Granby), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *North American Region Studbook for the African Elephant, Ausgabe 2011, Lebensstationen von Sarah auf S. 13 unter Granby Zoo nach Toutoune auf www.elephanttag.org. *Quebec zoo wants Toronto’s elephants, Artikel zur Werbung des Granby Zoo um die Toronto-Kühe sowie die Ausstattung der neuen Elefantenanlage auf www.thestar.com. *The Granby Zoo Is In Mourning: Death of Toutoune the Elephant, Mitteilung des Granby Zoos zum Tod von Toutoune auf www.zoodegranby.com. *Le Zoo de Granby est heureux, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Ankunft von Tutume mit Informationen über den geplanten Zuchteinsatz auf www.facebook.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Granby Zoo Kategorie:Bowmanville Zoo